Cute Medley - Idol Sounds
Cute Medley - Idol Sounds (キュート・メドレー ～アイドル サウンズ～) è un Hatsune Miku medley che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto, prodotto, e la arrangiata dal Mitchie M, con liriche aggiuntivi da ЯIRE. Il motivo per sbloccare questo medley è sconosciuta, al momento. Le canzoni in questo medley sono Eazy Dance, Freely Tomorrow, Viva Happy, Ageage Again, e Blooming the Idol. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A Cute Medley of the top-of-class pop idol songs out there! These musical gems combine to make a performance that's out of this world!"'' Liriche Giapponese='Eazy Dance' 「Ready?」 「Uh, Let's go!!」 風にフワリ　浮かぶリズムに 踊り出すKeep on eazy dance フロア駆ける　ライトに溶けて 同じ世界を見たい フワリ　浮かぶリズムに 加速するKeep on eazy dance 明日になれば　夢のように思える 今を閉じ込めて 話題の The dance hits oh yeah 私もっと Dancing oh oh oh シュビデュビデュパッパパッパパ yeah Now shake your thing and party up! Freely Tomorrow 雑踏に飲み込まれ忘れてしまった 温もりが優しさが走る 心ごと体ごと　全部記憶の中の幻 本当の愛情が　指先から流れ出した 顔上げて微笑めば　笑顔取り戻す魔法になる こころKnock Knock Knock 不思議Trick Trick Trick 生まれ変われる Freely Tomorrow Viva Happy ミニスカートで襲撃だ！（キュン） ギャップ萌えして衝撃だ！（キュン） 恋の妄想　回路暴走 デマ、デマ、ホラ （ブーブー） 「だ、だ、だ、だ、大好き」 告ってちょーだいよ （ハイ　ハイ） だっちゅーけどクールに ルーズビート聴かせて バリバリチューン ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) イヤイヤ　争いはしない主義 No No Non Non ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) ポロポロ　涙して 一夜に一夜に独り言 Ageage Again アゲアゲアゲアゲアゲイン この歌 急に思い出したら パーティパティパティパティパーティー・タイム そばにいるから アゲアゲアゲアゲアゲイン 君の笑顔を思い出したら 恋恋恋恋恋しちゃう 同じリズム　感じてたいの 素敵な日々を　あげあげあげたい 明日は心配　ないやいや 固まった日常　シェケシェケシェケ・ダウン めっちゃめっちゃめっちゃめっちゃ最高～！！ Blooming the Idol 「みんな、　盛り上がってる？」 Don't Give Up 今は小ちゃいけど 描く本当の姿見せて Don't Give Up 誓う夢に賭ける 届かないなんて言われても みんな自分勝手でしょ アイドルを咲かせて 「また会おうね。　サンキュ～！」|-|Romaji='Eazy Dance' "Ready?" "Uh, let's go!!" kaze ni fuwari　ukabu RHYTHM ni odoridasu Keep on eazy dance FLOOR kakeru LIGHT ni tokete onaji sekai wo mitai fuwari ukabu RHYTHM ni kasoku suru Keep on eazy dance asu ni nareba yume no you ni omoeru ima wo tojikomete wadai no The dance hits oh yeah watashi motto Dancing oh oh oh shubidubi　pappapappapa　Yeah Now shake your thing and party up! Freely Tomorrow zattou ni noikomare wasurete shimatta nukumori ga yasashi saga hashiru kokorogoto karadagoto zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagaredashita kao agete hohoemeba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru kokoro KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK fushigi TRICK TRICK TRICK umarekawareru FREELY TOMORROW Viva Happy MINI-SKIRT de shuugeki da (kyun) GAP moe shite shougeki da (kyun) koino mousou kairo bousou dema dema hora (BOO BOO) "da da da da daisuki" kokutte choudai yo (hai hai) dacchuu kedo COOL ni LOOSE BEAT kikasete baribari TUNE VIVA VIVA HAPPY (chu lu chu chu) VIVA VIVA HAPPY (chu lu chu chu) iya iya arasoi wa shinai shugi No No Non Non VIVA VIVA HAPPY (chu lu chu chu) VIVA VIVA HAPPY (chu lu chu chu) poroporo　namida shite hitoyo hitoyoni hitorigoto Ageage Again age age age age AGAIN kono uta kyuu ni omoidashitara PARTY patty patty patty PARTY TIME soba ni iru kara age age age age AGAIN kimi no egao wo omoidashitara koi koi koi koi koi shichau onaji RHYTHTM kanjitetai no suteki na hibi wo age age agetai asu wa shinpai nai yai ya katamatta nichijou SHAKAY-SHAKAY-SHAKAY-DOWN meccha meccha meccha meccha saikou!! Blooming the Idol "minna, moriagetteru?" Don't Give Up imawa chiicchai kedo egaku hontono sugata misete Don't Give Up chikau yumeni kakeru todokanai nante iwaretemo minna jibun kattedesho IDOL wo sakasete "mata aoone. THANK YOU!"|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Eazy Dance "Ready?" "Ooh, let's go!!" Waving in the breeze　On the floating rhythm Start dancing--keep on eazy dance Lose yourself in the lights　Flying across the floor I want to see the same world as you Waving　On the floating rhythm Accelerate--keep on eazy dance Tomorrow it'll all seem like a dream Hold this moment close Hear the popular dance hits, oh yeah I'll be dancing more, oh oh oh Shooby dooby doo-papapapapa yeah Now shake your thing and party up! Freely Tomorrow The things I'd forgotten　Being enveloped by the bustle Warmth and tenderness were running through my body My whole mind, my whole body　All of them are illusions in my memories The real affection started to flow out of my fingertips If we lift our face and smile　We'll find the magic to recover our beaming faces Heart Knock Knock Knock Mystery Trick Trick Trick We can be reborn (Wow Wow), Freely Tomorrow Viva Happy Miniskirt attack! (KYUN) Good girl-Bad girl 'moe' smack! (KYUN) Delusions of love　Circuit overload Rumors, rumors, see? (BUU-BUU) "I lo-lo-lo-love you!" Tell me the truth (HAI HAI) Oh yeah, but keep it cool Let me hear that loose beat BARI-BARI tune! Viva! Viva! Happy! (CHU-LU CHU CHU) Viva! Viva! Happy! (CHU-LU CHU CHU) No, no, I don't believe in fighting No no non non Viva! Viva! Happy! (CHU-LU CHU CHU) Viva! Viva! Happy! (CHU-LU CHU CHU) Drip drip fo the tears All night, all night, talking to myself Ageage Again Hyped hyped hyped hyped up again If you suddenly remember this song Party party party party party time I'll be by your side Hyped hyped hyped hyped up again I remember your smile Fall fall fall fall fall in love I want to feel the same rhythm as you I'll make your days wonder-wonder-ful Don't-dont' worry about tomorrow Take that stiff status quo and shake it-shake shake it down Super super super super awesome!!! Blooming the Idol "Everyone having a good time?" Don’t give up--even if you're little now Show us the you that you want to be Don’t give up--bet it all on your dreams Even if they say you won't make it Everyone does what they wanna do Bloom the idol within "OK, see you next time. Thank you!"|-|Italiano='Eazy Dance' Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove "Pronto?" "Uh, andiamo!!" Stiamo ballando questo ritmo come se fossimo vento Continuiamo questa "Eazy Dance"! ...Sulla pista da ballo, voglio sentire il mondo stesso sciogliere alle luci in movimento Il ritmo sa crescendo e noi acceleriamo Continuiamo questa "Eazy Dance"! ...Cogli l'attimo, perché questo sogno avrà fine domani La popular dance è così forte, oh yeah! Sto per ballare di nuovo, oh oh ooh! Shooby doo be doo bop bop bop yeah! Ora muoviti e balla in quest festa! Freely Tomorrow Le cose che avevo dimenticato, essendo avvolti da rumori Il calore e la tenerezza correvano attraverso il mio corpo Tutta la mia mente, tutto il mio corpo, tutti loro sono le illusioni nei miei ricordi Il vero affetto ha iniziato a fluire dalle mie dita Se eleviamo la nostra faccia e sorriso, che diventerà una magia di recuperare i nostri volti raggianti Cuore di Knock Knock Knock Mistero Trick Trick Trick Siamo in grado di rinascere, Freely Tomorrow Viva Happy Andiamo overdressed con minigonna (kyun) Sarete scioccati da "gap moe" (kyun) I fantasticare su e il mio circuito è fuori controllo Ma è una bugia e cose non vere (Boo! Boo!) Dimmi "Io ho io...io ti amo" (yeah, yeah) Quindi, mi permetta di ascoltare il ritmo sciolto e freddo Si tratta di una melodia "baribari" Viva! Viva Felice! (Chu-chu chu lu) Viva! Viva Felice! (Chu-chu chu lu) No, no, ho principio che non ho litigato con nessuno No- No- Non - Non! Viva! Viva Felice! (Chu-chu chu lu) Viva! Viva Felice! (Chu-chu chu lu) Ogni piango notte e parlare con me Ageage Again Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove Ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora Se ripenserai a questa canzone improvvisamente È ora di festa, festa, festa, festa Lo Sono al tuo fianco Ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora Se io ripenso al tuo sorriso Amore amore amore amore, sono innamorata! Voglio sentire lo stesso ritmo Voglio far salire le belle giornate sempre più in su(age) e in su(age) Non ci saranno preoccupazioni domani, no no no no! Le dure e ripetitive giornate, buttiamole giù Estremamente incredibilmente assolutamente solo il miglio! Blooming the Idol "Sei pronto?" Non rinunciare, si possono trovare te sentirsi perso, a volte Non cedere, continuare la lotta e mostrare loro ciò che hai Non mollare, mai permettere a nessuno di smettere da Il raggiungimento di questo obiettivo, non importa quello che dicono È necessario soltanto di credere fortemente nel tuo cuore. Fioritura l'idolo per tutti voi "Incontriamoci ancora una volta, grazie!" Video 【初音ミク】 キュート．メドレー ～アイドル サウンズ～ 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X 【初音ミク】キュート・メドレー ～アイドル サウンズ～【VR Future Live】|Hatsune Miku: VR Future Live with Project DIVA Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Medley